Descansa
by Jahne07
Summary: Levi sabía que su comandante no había dormido en días, pero aún así fue demasiado descuidado como para quedarse dormido ahí.


**Aclaraciones:** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me perteneces. Son de Hajime Isayama.

Esto se me ocurrió al ver una imagen, para mi desgracia no la descargué y ya no la encuentro. Es primera vez que escribo algo y me agradarían consejos, si ven algunas faltas ortográficas me gustaría que me las dijeran.

* * *

—Erwin ¿Estás aqu… —No pudo terminar la pregunta al encontrarlo dormido sobre su escritorio, tenía un montón de papeles en su alrededor y algunos de ellos suponía que estaban sin terminar. Suspiró, Levi sabía que su comandante no había dormido en días, pero aún así fue demasiado descuidado como para quedarse dormido ahí ¿Y si algún recluta lo veía? Una parte de su ser agradecía que haya sido él quien lo encontrara.

Con cuidado cerró la puerta tras de sí luego de ingresar en la oficina, paso tras paso avanzó hasta quedar a su lado, mirándolo detenidamente. No era la primera vez que lo veía dormir, habían compartido la cama muchas veces antes, no era un panorama nuevo pero siempre le gustaba verlo con su rostro tan tranquilo, sin ninguna preocupación. Aunque claro, no era algo que fuera a decir tan abiertamente. Todavía le costaba expresarse.

Acarició sus cabellos rubios con cuidado de no llegar a despertarlo, agachándose luego para depositar un beso sobre su frente. Para su suerte, esas pequeñas acciones no lo despertaron.  
No siempre se mostraba de esa manera, algunas veces cuando no estaba de tan mal humor y se encontraba a solas con Erwin se permitía expresar sus sentimientos con pequeños detalles, besos, caricias, tomando la iniciativa o simplemente dedicándole algunas palabras de cariño.

A veces en momentos como ese en que estaban solos se preguntaba cómo fue que terminaron de esa manera, pero la respuesta era simple y la sabía de sobra. Aun así le gustaba recordarla.  
Hace unos años, luego de una misión en la que tuvieron muchas bajas y por poco no salían enteros de allí; Habían regresado mal heridos al lugar temporal donde se alojaban, cuando estuvieron solos al comienzo ninguno dijo palabra alguna, no tenían idea de qué decir, solo sentían un calor en su interior al saber que el otro se encontraba bien, quizás algo malherido, pero bien a fin de cuentas. Levi no se podía explicar con exactitud que era lo que sentía, no era algo desagradable y solo unas palabras resonaban en su mente "Estoy jodido".

Si Erwin no lo hubiera abrazado y tomado la iniciativa de todo lo que sucedió en aquella habitación, quizás y su relación seguiría siendo la de comandante y capitán. Aunque así era para los reclutas, menos para Hange y Mike, tal vez debería contar a Mikasa, a esa muchacha luego de que la relación que tenían mejorara, no le pasaron desapercibidas ciertas miradas que se daban.

Alejó su mano y su vista ahora pasaba a estar en los documentos que estaban en el escritorio, se había equivocado, Erwin los había terminado, sí, pero los últimos los dejó desordenados. Instintivamente su ceño se frunció y se dispuso a ordenar el escritorio, dejando los papeles junto a los que correspondía y guardando en las estanterías algunos libros que encontró tirados por ahí. Tuvo suerte de que el rubio no estuviese dormido sobre algún documento.  
Tan solo faltaba una cosa por hacer, despertar a Erwin.

—Hey.. Erwin, despierta —Posando una mano sobre uno de sus hombros comenzó a moverlo buscando de esa manera que despertara, pero no era brusco al hacerlo. Lo único que recibió en respuesta a sus actos fue un pequeño quejido de su parte y notó como acomodaba más la cabeza que estaba apoyada cómodamente en sus grandes brazos.

Sus labios se curvaron muy levemente en una sonrisa y volvió a alejarse, lo de recién fue una imagen ¿Tierna? Sí, él la podría catalogar así. Decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo dormir, se lo merecía por todo el trabajo que había tenido. No sería descuidado, tomaría precauciones, no quería que los demás lo vieran de esa forma, pero antes de actuar debía hacer algo.  
Buscó entre los cajones la capa que utilizaban en las misiones y con esta cubrió parte de su cuerpo. Ahora solo haría una cosa más; A pasos suaves salió del despacho de Erwin y avisó a los reclutas que nadie fuera a molestar al comandante, tal como sabía que sucedería no obtuvo objeción alguna pero si miradas curiosas de parte de Hange y Mike, pero eso era lo de menos. No era la primera vez que decía que no fueron a molestar.

A Levi ya no le quedaba trabajo por hacer, lo había terminado antes de ir a ver a Erwin y se había cerciorado de que toda habitación se encontrara limpia, ese día incluso había obligado a Hange a limpiar ese "chiquero" que mayormente tenía por habitación.  
Como ya no tenía nada más por hacer y no tenía ganas de andar soportando a mocosos, prefería volver al despacho del rubio, pero antes iría a la cocina a preparar una taza de té.

Tras entrar una vez más en el despacho no se sorprendió de ver que continuara dormido, caminó por la estancia hasta el sofá y ahí se sentó, dejando la taza sobre la superficie de la mesa que estaba frente al inmueble. Velaría el sueño de Erwin hasta que despertara y gracias al aviso que dio no los iban a interrumpir, el ambiente sería de lo más calmado y agradable.

Muchos podrían pensar que no se preocupada por nada o que no tenía sentimientos hacia nadie, pero los tenía y demostraba todo a su manera. La persona que mejor sabía eso era su Comandante, el único ser humano que pudo llegar a su corazón, el único que pudo hacer que confiara plenamente en él y sus ideales, el único que le hizo entender la palabra amor. La persona que cambió por completo su vida.  
Para Levi, Erwin era muchas cosas y nunca se arrepentiría de lo que ha sucedido entre ellos, aunque en un comienzo estuvo algo inseguro y no sabía cómo interpretar lo ocurrido, Erwin fue quien se encargó de disipar sus dudas.

Porque Levi lo amaba y tenía a su lado, lo cuidaría hasta el último momento. Bien se sabía que mataría por él.


End file.
